Silvester Conzelmann aka "The Doctor"
About... "The pestilence is spreading... I will try my best to stop it... We live in dark dark times indeed..." Silvester Conzelmann or "The Doctor" is a psuedo hero and official Plague Doctor of The Order. He's known to be most outstanding in the art of medicine and anatomical research on the human body and on a good extensive amount of mamono, though not all. His research is highly respected, due to the fact that it is pin point and there is no doubt it is genuine. His research has helped many other medical institutions and helped cure many diseases along the path. He has a very calm and gentle attitude to himself, although the same cannot be said when he does his research. When doing his medical examination or doing an autopsy, he tends to get real hands on with his subjects. Meaning lots of cutting up of the body in order to sketch out the innards of one mamono to get the research done, which can take quite some time. Although a brilliant man he is, his research can get really dark, especially to the mamono. Though first, let's travel to his past to see what got him intrigued about anatomical research, medicine, and his dark dark disdain over mamono. Young Silvester grew up in the northeastern proportions of The Order where the rocky mountains are. Up there is cold, unforgiving, and sickness is common within those who reside among those harsh climates. When Silvester was only 4 years of age, his father unfortunately was killed due to the cold and flu combined, reason is due to the lack of medicinal equipment and the lack of doctors as well. Now left only with his mother and his younger brother and sister, he therefore was counted as the oldest and was forced to mostly take care of his younger siblings due to his mother working long hard days in order to insure her children were fed everyday, even if it was scraps. His life was mostly farming and it was not easy, the ground was hard and the summers were short, they will get very little crops from their garden. Though when the nights hit, he would tend to enjoy reading, he'd read his father's favorite books as well as even go to the doctors place to read up about the art of medicine and alchemy, which in due, sparked his awakening for him to rise as one of the greatest doctors to live but as well as the most darkest and even the most cruel. Though throughout his life living only with his younger siblings and his mother, despite the hardships, life seemed to go smooth for the young soon to be doctor.... Though good times don't always seem to last forever, his mother, whom was coming down with the flu was to be in bed most of the time and lacks the strength to take care of her children as they grew older. Silvester couldn't stand the sight of his mother being this way and decided he wanted to help her, that he would trek down the mountain through the harsh cold snowy climates to search for a cure for his mother even if he was only but a mere eight years of age at the time. So as he was of course met with doubt, he was determined otherwise and pressed on, marking his first ever adventure, which took a straight week to get to try and find a cure for his mother. Then as he returned with a cure, the first thing he saw was the sight of his village being invaded by monsters that resided within the harsh mountainous climates nearby and even beyond. Freaking out, his immediate action was to see if his mother was okay. Then running back to his house, the first sight he was met with was of course his mother, but much much more different, coming from her body was that of succubus, and one image he can never forget. His younger sister was changed that into an imp while he managed to make it out with his younger brother. Now as he escaped the village he lived in, he then afterwards had a great disdain for monsters, he then has huffed and puffed and bottled up years of anger against all monster kind and has sword vengeance upon his family and as well as his entire village and he will return one day to eliminate his sworn enemies. As he continued to make his way through the harsh climates, his younger brother, nothing but a mere five years of age died to to hypothermia seeing the lack of food and as well as the moral. His younger brother told him in his dying breath that "I can see angels" before passing on, Silvester taking him to a cave and carefully burying him in rocks. Now one more thing for him to put his hatred of monsters, forcing him out of the village with his brother, now if that never happened, his brother wouldn't have died and his younger sister and mother would've been cured. After those events, he grew up on his own in the harsh world, he made his way to the capital after months of travel and getting by with scraps. He trained hard along the way, and now he voluntarily signed up for The Order army at such a young age, seeing he really has no where else to go. Through years of grueling and unbearable hardcore training, he kept up his determination and used his vengeance and his anger as fuel to keep on going. Then after he got out after seven years of loyal service and with many campaigns he served in, he therefore decided to continue his pursuit for medicine and alchemy, so he went through four years of extensive and extra studies, staying up after dark to study on medicine, experimenting and anatomy, day after day, now he has officially graduated with recognition for his works and outstanding craftsmanship as well as revolutionary research. After his time in college, he decided to open up a medical shop for those who cannot afford the proper medical care, though that didn't quite last long as he had a more better opportunity back in the Order Army, which is in need for Medics. So of course, he took the opportunity in hopes to get back at missions again, Silvester has been assigned to a more special branch The Order has implemented. Plague Doctors. His Dark side... Silvester is a man who tries to shroud himself in mystery, he tends to be quiet, he tends to keep to himself, and he is quite the short clocked time bomb. As you didn't know, his research is based solely on the missions he has been assigned at, which mostly is where mamono would reside at. With his deep seeded hatred for all monster kind, if he manages to take the life of one, he would therefore go through extensive time defiling the body and doing mass amounts of dissections on it, in the name of revenge and science. His most hated monster is the succubus, naturally. He tends to have a deep seething anger he tries to keep repressed about Demonic Energy as well. When a person has been corrupted by the dark energies properties, completely morphing that said female into a monster or male into incubi, he sees that as nothing but what he quotes, "The greatest pestilence to ever exist within out generation, we live in dark dark times indeed." Any one he sees that was once human, he will fight them, but he won't kill them, instead, his own demented self would then try his best to "cure" them, which means to try and make them human, which often, ends in a messy failure afterwards, the failed attempts only furthering his anger, causing him to explode more easy, and when no one is around to hear his voice, he would cry... all by himself. Due to this, most of his comrades would tend to distance away from him seeing how he's the more anti-social near mad alchemist. Personality Silvester's personality is certainly a composed one, though when approached the wrong way, or when things don't tend to go the way he wants or the way things are supposed to go, he can get set off rather quickly. Though when he get's angry, he raises his voice and he tends to get really irrational and fearfully violent when push comes to shove. Though his anger moments are short lived and once he has blown off his steam, he goes back to being composed, it's almost as if he's switching between personalities of himself. Lately, he's been trying to experiment on drugs to help him along with his anger issues and has made gradual improvement. Besides his rather explosive angry side of him, he carries a very calm, composed and gentleman like attitude. He takes his vocabulary distribution and comprehension very seriously as well as his research. He is very organized and does not like things even in the tiniest detail to be out of order. He is also known to be very determined when it comes to research, studying, projects, etc. Though he does tend to get way into it and is a massive over-achiever at times. He will work against his own health ironically for a doctor to get it done. He will stay with a patient and will do whatever in his power to cure them. Overall, he is a great person when it comes to him in his more composed side of himself, but not so much in his much more explosive state. Magical Abilities... His powers specialize in healing and Resurrection. Though his powers are limited and he lacks any form of magic used to harm anything. Healing Hands - The most common novice spell most doctors/nurses know and can use fairly easily. The spell tends to heal minor wounds such as cuts, bruises, etc. Quick Healing - Much like healing hands but instead has a charge of energy stored up and thus upon release, sends a mass jolt of healing, nearly fixing up the injury, but at the cost of quite a good amount of energy. Close Wounds - A more adept level spell, costs a good number of magical energy, but can cast the healer and/or the other person great healing effects. Grand Healing - This spell heals any person standing a near vicinity when cast, giving those and the caster instant cures, though can only be used once everyday only. Give Life - A costly spell to give life to a recent passed one, can only be effective to those who has not been deceased for more than five days. Can be used very few times. Category:Characters